It was simply love
by StiltsToSeattle
Summary: How one simple vision caused a simple love story, that really wasn't all that simple. Niles POV, short story.


It was simply love.

"Dr Crane, someone wants to see you," My receptionist, whatever her name was had called to me, I was quite tired and didn't feel like talking to anyone else at the moment. I knew that later on I would explain all of this to my "dear" and "lovely" brother Frasier, yes the one on the radio. I am just his private practice unimportant, idiot of a brother who he mocks for loving the most beautiful women alive, she of course was his father's physical therapist.

Daphne Moon.

It was quite simply love at first sight, of course everyone said that I just had a little infatuation for her. Yet it never passed and I knew myself I was in love with her and everybody knew it except her.

"Dr Crane? She says it's urgent?" A sense of panic appeared in the receptionist's voice because quite simply she was worried about me. I wasn't very happy and mostly because the woman I love (Daphne) was going to marry another man. It's a simple situation, most would say just to get over her but you see I can't. I decided not to worry my receptionist any longer and responded quite drolly,

"Send her in, thank you." I sat back in my chair, took my handkerchief wiped my brow of any sense of germ or sweat present. The woman walked in, an angel made for my own pleasure. She was magnificent. Well, she was my Daphne, yet not really mine just more a sight for me as I was the only one who truly noticed her beauty. Daphne's posture could be considered very nervous or even scared and that worried me slightly, my Daphne had to be okay, hadn't she not?

"Hello.. D-d-dr Crane." She stuttered as I stared at her. Oh how beautiful and if only I could touch. I was quite sure something was wrong.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" That simple question caused her to burst into tears, she seemed very unstable. So I went over to her and gave her the best hug I could give and our faces close, oh I wanted to kiss her sweet lips as I felt my cheeks burning up. I made Daphne sit down and tell me everything, she sobbed as she rambled through her story.

"Oh, Dr Crane.. Last night I had one of me visions, you know? I didn't think I was sad or anything but my vision, I saw me standing there at the alter with Donny then this man came bursting through and well he had a dragon in his hands and was wearing a red bowtie.. I didn't know what this meant.. I don't know.. Dr Crane!" Daphne stopped a few times throughout her story as she desperately tried to calm herself as I watched and felt tears prickle my eyes yet I don't know why I was wanting to cry. "Come on, Daphne, you have to get your story out there otherwise you'll never feel better," I was trying to goad her in to finishing the story and well it worked to the best. "Okay, okay, you see I didn't quite recognise who it was, he had blond hair.. And seemed to have blue-ish eyes. I just don't know who it was and what it meant? I mean that's all I got from me vision.. So please help me Ni-..Dr Crane." She slipped up for some reason.. Why though? Was it that she loved me?

Could that be the reason? I stood up and started to process what she told me and I kept coming back to the answer that was close to my heart, that she truly loved me. She did describe me slightly but why would I have a dragon or a red bowtie?

"Daphne." I began. She looked at my eyes, no into my heart and I felt a buzz. She touched my fingers slightly and then came a shock. A spark.

"Daphne.. " I began again.

"Yes?" Her reply a little hesitant as if she had an idea of what he was going to say.

".. I don't think your… -.. In love with .. Donny." My sentence per stutters and shakes. I stared at her eyes, her lips, her body.

I suddenly saw something.. A future.. A vision? I saw myself and Daphne and.. A son.. A baby boy. Ours. The vision ended and courage spurred in me.

"Dr.. Crane.. I think your right." That shocked me completely, was she saying that..?

"I think you know who your in love with.. " I said with surprise in my self for saying something so upfront.

"You're right and I suppose I should go and tell the person I'm in love with." She took a breath, her eyes locked with mine.

"I love you .. Niles." She spoke as a smile appeared on her face and tears, happy tears came down. I touched her face and let my urges free. I kissed her and the passion took us away, as I took her in my arms and kissed her with the passion of never letting her go. She started to tear at my clothes as my jacket came off with my white shirt and undergarments as I pulled on her shirt and took away the only thing separating complete skin contact, her trousers. I stared into her eyes and I realised we stared into each other's hearts. She kissed me taking me off guard and whispered.

"Niles, I love you so much."

I kissed her harder than ever before and we were together in a way that we were now joined by our souls.

I took a breath from our intense kisses and whispered

"I have loved you for seven years .. And now until do us part I will love you forever more.. My love. You are my world and without you I knew I'd be broken but now.. " I was interrupted as she finished my sentence with her lovely accent.. "We're together.. Forever." And we were forever until.. We were rudely interrupted by my brother who was worried about me. Of course, he soon forgot about that because he was quite shocked but hey? Love took me and Daphne too a level of true happiness and that will never end.

The End.


End file.
